No pude evitarlo, para mi no ha terminado
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Lisa esta devastada y le hace una visita a Rick la noche antes de su boda… "pero no pude alejarme, no pude evitarlo… espero que al ver mi rostro recuerdes que para mi no ha terminado"


Lisa esta devastada y le hace una visita a Rick la noche antes de su boda… "pero no pude alejarme, no pude evitarlo… espero que al ver mi rostro recuerdes que para mi no ha terminado"

**No pude evitarlo, para mi no ha terminado**

_Este es mi primer One-Shot, la inspiración me llego a las 11 pm del jueves 5 de enero, supongo que regalo de los reyes magos, cuando escuche en la radio esta canción de Adele que simple y sencillamente adoro… la letra me recuerda a alguien que a pesar del daño que me hizo no he logrado olvidar del todo, supongo que tods tenemos a alguien así en nuestras vidas. _

_I heard that you're settled down,  
><em>_That you found a girl and you're married now,  
><em>_I heard that your dreams came true,  
><em>_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
><em>_  
>Old friend, why are you so shy?<br>__Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,  
><em>_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face,  
><em>_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  
><em>_  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you,<br>__I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I remember you said,  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,  
><em>_  
>You know how the time flies,<br>__Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
><em>_We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
><em>_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,  
><em>_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face,  
><em>_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I remember you said,  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nothing compares,  
><em>_No worries or cares,  
><em>_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
><em>_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you,  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I remember you said,  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg,  
><em>_I remember you said,  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead._

"Siempre me dieron pena las chicas cursis que escuchan alguna canción y no pueden dejar de relacionarla con algo o alguien, supongo que jamás debes decir de esa agua no he de beber"

Lisa Hayes jamás ha sido del tipo romántico, ni siquiera durante su fugaz pero apasionado romance con Karl Riber, de niña jamás jugo a las princesas y su primer amor platónico no fue Terry Granchester sino Mikael Barishnikov… pero ahora después de media botella de Vodka y haber repetido la misma canción unas cincuenta veces puede entender el encanto y válvula de escape que una simple canción puede darte. Si no tienes palabras para describir lo mierda que te sientes, probablemente alguien ya lo haya expresado de manera mucho más poética de lo uno podría hacerlo… Adele le puso música y letra a lo que esta sintiendo, lleva cincuenta veces expresándolo.

Quien diría que al final iba a encontrar su vena romántica, y que una simple pero muy hermosa canción sobre una mujer derrotada le otorgaría ese rango tan femenino… escuchar con atención la letra y exclamar esa bien podría ser yo; así como la chica de la canción, ella no puede más que despedirse del amor de su vida, desearle suerte y esperar que la buena fortuna le ponga a alguien como él en su camino.

No entiende por que está tan deprimida, dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, lo suyo con Rick no tendría final de cuento de hadas, vaya ella no creía en ellos, más bien le daban flojera. Pero durante dos años se mintió a si misma, su capacidad de mirar hacía el otro lado fue su propia hada madrina que le regalo fingir que él era suyo; con un movimiento de su varita mágica – "que más da si ella no esta aquí" – le regalo dos perfectos años en los que compartieron todo, lo bueno, lo difícil, lo malo y lo jodido.

Pero como todo cuento de hadas, a media noche una se convierte en calabaza, no importando que tanto te mientas y pienses que solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que Rick al fin se decida a formalizar, planear su futuro juntos y tener "un vivieron por siempre felices", así como los minutos no dejan de pasar y al final dan las doce campanas, la realidad la alcanzo y le pateo el culo con fuerza para recordarle que Minmei siempre podía regresar a ocupar su lugar en la vida de Rick, aquel que Lisa calentó en su ausencia.

Pero no solamente fue su capacidad de mentirse a misma, fueron también las circunstancias… Rick Hunter ha sido una constante en su vida y aunque no podían dejar de pelear por cualquier tontería como si cenaban china o mexicana, de cierta se complementan; la siempre ecuánime y centrada Lisa Hayes, la que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, y el cabeza dura y atrabancado Rick Hunter, quien piensa que las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Roy y Claudia siempre pensaron que eran el uno para el otro; ella comenzó a pensar lo mismo a partir de su escape de la nave de Dolzar, pero se enamoro perdidamente cuando la rescato por segunda ocasión de los escombros del Gran Cañón.

Habían sobrevivido juntos a todas y cada una de las pruebas que el destino les puso en su camino; el distanciamiento de la mujer que él amaba, así como la muerte de su mejor amigo y uno de sus subordinados, ella lloro en su hombro la muerte de su padre, la ayudo a despedirse de su pasado dándole la ilusión de un nuevo amor.

Dos años de ser los mejores amigos, uno de ser amantes después de una noche lluviosa donde una inocente taza de té los llevo a terminar haciendo el amor en el sillón, bueno ella hizo el amor, Rick digamos que para él no fue más que una deliciosa y satisfactoria sesión de sexo.

Fue algo extraño, pero para ella se sintió tan correcto, la anécdota de Claudia de como comenzó su relación con Roy le dio el valor para mandar todo al carajo y ser espontánea por una vez en su vida. Platicaron como siempre sobre tantas cosas, las pérdidas que habían sufrido durante la guerra… sus familias, sus amigos, sus amores; y antes de que se diera cuenta, Rick Hunter la estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. La besaba como deseo tanto que lo hiciera cuando la rescato del Gran Cañón, así que decidió echar el sentido común por el retrete, le devolvió ese primer beso con la misma pasión, pero aderezado de todo el amor que hasta el día de hoy siente por él.

A partir de ese día hacían el amor por donde pudieran… el hangar, su oficina, la cama de él, el sillón de ella, no importaba el lugar, era sentir la mirada cargada de deseo de Rick para que olvidará todo a su alrededor, ese poder tienen esos ojos azules sobre ella. Comenzaron a dormir juntos todas las noches, ya fuera en la casa de él o en la ella, siempre hacían el amor de manera tan dulce para terminar rendidos abrazados con fuerza, fue imposible para Lisa no construir castillos en el cielo, a pesar de lo que su sentido común le decía en cada oportunidad – "él no te ama, no ha dejado de pensar en ella" – pero esa voz era acallada por sus besos y sus caricias, por como decía SU nombre – "Lisa" – entre gemidos de placer, no nena o bebe, mucho menos preciosa o amor, lo que Rick Hunter repetía una y otra vez era su nombre o la ocasional comadreja diosa del sexo.

Su hada madrina cumplió y con creces, despertar en los brazos de Rick era su paraíso terrenal, ser arrullada por los latidos de su corazón mientras recargaba su cabeza en su amplio y musculo pecho, el jodido piloto era perfecto. Pero la magia no sobrevive a la doceava campanada, no hokus-pokus pudo evitar que el amor verdadero matará amistad aderezada con sexo.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando ella regreso a su vida, le dolió el alma cuando fue a su casa para hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas después de su última pelea causada por que otra cosa, por Lynn Minmei… no pudo más que salir huyendo – "como puedo ser tan cobarde cuando se trata de pelear por el amor de Rick, puedo enfrentar a un ejercito pero no a él" – por eso fue un alivio cuando recibió sus nuevas ordenes… irse lejos para tal vez no regresar a la tierra, no tener que estar a su lado y suspirar como una tonta recordando ese breve instante en que él fue suyo, al menos su cuerpo.

Ese día llego a su casa determinada a decirle al idiota de su mejor amigo que para ella no fueron unos cuantos polvos, los mejores que jamás había experimentado en su vida, sino que en cada beso, cada caricia, cada orgasmo, la temible y fría Lisa Hayes le daba una parte de su alma, que cada gemido de placer llevaba oculto una promesa de amor eterno, que cada Rick realmente significaba te amo. Le importaba un rábano si la chica de poster estaba ahí con él, si habían follado toda la noche en la misma cama donde varias veces Rick había acabado dentro de ella. Lisa abriría su corazón y se lo ofrecería, diría en voz alta aquellas dos palabras que le oprimían el pecho de felicidad y angustia… Te amo.

Pero no pudo, simplemente no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, ahí estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa de Silvestre cuando al fin se comió a Piolín, a su lado la jovencita que le robo el corazón desde el primer día, ambos tomados fuertemente de la mano, enamorados… una vez más pensó en el bien común, para que hacer miserables a tres cuando uno es más que suficiente, se trago las palabras y salió huyendo con la cola entre las patas y el valor causándole una indigestión del carajo.

De eso hacía nueve meses, tiempo en el que tuvo que superar la muerte de su Capitán y padre adoptivo, de trabajar jornadas de 24 x 7 para reconstruir su cuidad y preparar todo para su nueva misión… ir a los confines del universo para crear alianzas con otras civilizaciones; pero Rick pensó que no tenía suficiente con su duelo, cansancio crónico y falta de sueño, no el muy idiota le tiro una nueva bomba encima – "me voy a casar, se lo pedí y ella acepto, puedes creerlo… dijo que sí" – y el sádico lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lisa solamente deseo desaparecer después de patearle la entrepierna tan fuerte que podría alcanzar las mismas notas que María Callas.

Tuvo que soplarse todos los preparativos con una sonrisa atornillada en el rostro, soportando las miradas de lastima de Claudia, el Trío y los Stearling, sin olvidar las de toda la fuerza del UNYSIS… el único que no sabía que ella lo amaba era el objeto de su afecto. Eso se sacaba por follar con su mejor amigo y enamorarse de él, tener que ayudar al tarado con sus preparativos de boda, tener que pasar tiempo con el canario y fingir que no deseaba asesinarla, ayudarle a escoger flores, acompañar a la pareja a probar el pastel y escoger el menú, tener que pasar cinco fines de semana completos viéndola probarse un millón de vestidos de novia… En verdad lo merecía por ser tan idiota, bien pudo haberlos mandado a la mierda, no odiaba a Minmei, pero eso no significaba que le agradará, por las circunstancias que fueran la jovencita era su rival más temible, aquel que no pudo vencer.

Pero esa noche, mientras observaba el vestido que usaría para el gran evento, no pudo más que sentir asco de si misma, ya Claudia le había dicho una y mil veces que sacará todo lo que traía adentro, por que tarde o temprano reventaría – "como puedes ser tan patética como para estar ahí presenciando que él se case con otra mujer" – él hermoso vestido color azul, del mismo azul que los hermosos ojos de él, parecía burlarse de ella, se tendría que conformar con sentarse en primera fila con un hermoso y elegante vestido de seda azul, observando a Rick casarse con otra mujer, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era ser ella la del vestido blanco uniendo su vida con él.

Ahí fue la escucho, no había puesto atención a la música hasta que escucho la segunda estrofa, bueno más bien la última parte de esta… "I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over" – escucho el resto de la canción y de inmediato la busco en la red para comprarla… 46 repeticiones y media botella de vodka después, sin siquiera pensarlo tomo su abrigo y su IPhone, y se encamino a la casa de él, sabía perfectamente que ella no estaría ahí – "es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" – no cambiaría nada pero al menos decir las palabras le quitaría un peso de encima.

Ahora esta de pie observando la pequeña casa que ayudo a decorar con tanta devoción, donde paso algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida, pero también dos de los más dolorosos. Trae los audífonos puestos y la dichosa canción el da el empujoncito que le faltaba, de hecho todo el camino rumbo a su cita con el destino la acompaño.

- A la mierda… ya estoy aquí, así que al mal paso darle prisa – decide caminar los pocos pasos para enfrentarse a él, así que toca la puerta con delicadeza

- Un minuto – la voz masculina de él le hace perder un poco del valor etílico que siente – Lisa, esta todo bien – pregunta cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentra con su mejor amiga

- Si todo esta bien Hunter, pero necesitaba hablar contigo – por que carajos tenía que lucir siempre tan guapo, aun cuando toda su vida había huido del cepillo

- Porque no pasas

- Prefiero no hacerlo, además voy a ser breve

- Vamos me estas asustando – hay algo que no le esta haciendo sentido, Lisa luce triste y algo ebria – has estado tomando

- Digamos que necesitaba algo de valor líquido para venir y decirte que… - sabe que debe verse algo cómica, luciendo como cualquier película romántica cursi de las que siempre se burlo

- Lisa, en serio por que no pasas y te tomas un café

- Richard Hunter con una mierda… ya te dije que no quiero pasar y no quiero un jodido café, solamente vine por que necesitas saber que – suspira mientras observa con detenimiento los hermosos ojos azules de su amigo que la observa como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza pero con una sincera preocupación – sé que todos tus sueños se están volviendo realidad y creme que odio llegar así y tirarte esta bomba justo el día antes de tu boda, pero no pude evitarlo, para mi no ha terminado

- Lisa, creo que para ti hace perfecto sentido lo que has dicho – claro que él sabe a que se refiere pero espera equivocarse, realmente espera que el alcohol la halla confundido – por que no pasas, te preparo una taza de café cargado como te gusta y hablamos cuando estés más

- Sobria… Rick estoy ebria pero no soy ni la mitad de idiota que tu… para mi no ha terminado, por que no fue solamente follar… yo hice el amor todo este tiempo y a pesar de que luche contra ello no puede evitarlo, me enamore de ti

- Lisa… yo – no sabe que contestar, como reaccionar al hecho de que su mejor amiga, aquella que lo consoló de todas las maneras posibles, inclusive en la cama, este ahí frente a él ebria y confesándole sus sentimientos – jamás pensé que lo que compartimos durante todo este tiempo fuera algo más que amistad, yo… lo siento no

- No puedes corresponderme, lo se – ha comenzado a llorar pues siente las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas – no vine a eso, no pensé que fueras a confesar que compartías estos sentimientos y por arte de magia decidieras cancelar tu boda, pero debía decirlo mientras todavía eras soltero, me sentiría mucho más patética en confesarle mi amor a un hombre casado

- Jamás podrías llegar a ser patética, ni aunque lo intentaras

- Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, pero si el venir ebria después de tomar la letra de una canción demasiado en serio, no es ser patético creo que necesito un diccionario nuevo

- Vamos Lis… entremos y hablemos de esto con más calma

- No voy a entrar a tu casa por que no podre controlarme, estando ahí te suplicare que me hagas el amor por última vez, no puedo humillarme de esa manera, no puedo ponerte en esa situación y mucho menos arriesgarme a un rechazo, no podría soportarlo

- Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño o darte una idea errónea – los ojos tristes de ella, sus lagrimas lo hacen sentir una mierda por no haberse dado cuenta, ella no tenía sexo, ella hacía el amor, todo este tiempo ella le ofrecía sin pedir nada a cambio su vida – todas esas ocasiones que estuvimos juntos, debí haberme dado cuenta que tu… lo siento tanto

- Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, los riesgos de mis decisiones, siempre supe que tu corazón pertenecía a Minmei y aun así me avente al ruedo… además jamás te confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos

- Si Minmei no hubiera existido en mi vida, yo… Lisa eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y no quiero perderte, no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado, no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra, a perder a Roy y a Ben, a toda la mierda que vivimos sin tu apoyo y cariño

- Siempre estaré a tu lado y tendré a aprender a conformarme con tu amistad, pero por ahora debo poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, no puedo ir mañana, lo comprendes verdad

- Si

- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – el intenta abrazarla y ella lo pone su pequeña mano en su amplio pecho para evitar que se acerque – si lo haces no podre dejarte ir

- Lo entiendo… te extrañare, no será lo mismo sin ti a mi lado, pero lo entiendo

Ella se da la vuelta para alejarse, el nudo en la garganta no la deja respirar bien, y no puede contener las lágrimas, pero puede sentir la mirada de él, así que se detiene para decirlo en voz alta…

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare – al decirlo hecha a correr para evitar la tentación de darse la vuelta y echarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que le haga el amor por última vez

"Bien Adele… espero que tengas razón y encuentre a alguien como él, que en un futuro sea Rick quien me diga que escucho que encontré el amor, que mis sueños se volvieron realidad… que me desea que sea tan feliz como él"


End file.
